Night Brings Hope
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Everyone knows what happens to a werewolf when the moon comes out. Sasuke hates being a wolf at night, and it gets worse when he is told his mate is found with his mark. Sasunaru. Discontinued for now due to difficulties.
1. Discovery

**I haven't got any enough reviews for my other story so, here is a different story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Naruto characters…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A feeling of dread filled Sasuke's throat, nightfall was here and looking up at the sky he noticed the moon. "Why must you taunt me?" Sasuke growled. He hated the moon, hated how it transformed his body, his emotions, everything that he was. "You're late."

A small chuckle came from a nearby bush. "I know I know Sasuke, but there was this rabbit-" Sasuke put his hand up, "I don't want to hear it Kakashi. You and I both know you were with that damn dolphin of yours." Kakashi smiled, though his mask hid it very well, Sasuke knew it was there. "Oh Sasuke you know me so well." The older of the two rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Come on Kakashi out with it, why I am I here."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Impatient as always I see." "Kakashi," Sasuke growled warningly. "Ok, ok." Clearing his throat Kakashi turned towards the moon, "you and I know what this month holds in store for you, Sasuke."

The brunette sighed in frustration, "this is what you wanted to talk about? Don't waste my time." He began to walk away but Kakashi grabbed his wrist. "Sasuke, this isn't just about that, It's about that human, the one that saw Sakura transform." "Well, what about him? I thought you guys killed him last month."

Kakashi released the smaller ones wrist and looked straight into his eyes, "I want you to listen very closely got it Sasuke?" Sighing, Sasuke nodded, "ok I'm listening." "When that human saw Sakura transform, we sent our troops after him, and as you know he somehow got away and was put into the Hyuuga Hospital."

"Yea I heard all that already, didn't you send your troops after him again?" Sasuke asked not really caring.

"You are correct, we sent troops to kill him in his sleep, but…they found something." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "what kind of something?"

Kakashi picked Sasuke's hand up and showed him his birthmark, "we found your mark on his hand. Same birthmark found at the hand, just like yours, you do remember what that means, don't you?" Sasuke pulled his hand away from Kakashi, "that human is destined to be my mate." Kakashi nodded, "and you know what you have to do, right?"

Sasuke shook his head in aggravation, "I have to go fetch him from the hospital and make him my mate before-" "Before the Blood Moon Festival."

* * *

**Gasp! Who is this human? Need five reviews before I continue, and if you have any requests to who this mysterious human will be, then review darn it!!! Oh and if you couldn't tell Sasuke hates his life as a werewolf, what else is new? Till next time!**


	2. On the prowl

**Ok, I have a lot of unfinished stories. So here is a new chapter for Night brings hope! I'm going to have two points of views in this one, so be prepared!**

"Meow"** if it looks like this, they're talking**

'_Meow'_** if it looks like this, they're thinking**

**If it looks like this, it is a flashback**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed…**

**Naruto's POV:**

"How are you feeling?" I blink in the light as I look at the speaker. "I'm fine, a bit sore, but fine none the less." The cop nodded, "what happened to you? Do you recall the events leading up to your accident?" I shake my head, "No." "Nothing at all?" "Nothing," I lie. "Are you sure?"

"I think that's enough questions for now, officer." I sigh in relief as Tsunade steps into the hospital room. The cop bows an apology to both me and the doctor before hastily stepping out. Ba-chan seemed to have that effect on everyone, especially me.

"Really Naruto, if the questions are getting to be a pain in the ass, then stop answering them." I laugh lightly, but it hurt to do it. "I'm sorry." Tsunade looked at me strange, "speaking of pain in the asses, ever since the accident, you've practically been an angel."

I stick my tongue out at her, "I'm not that bad, am I?" She rolls her eyes, "no of course not, I love waking up in the morning with the knowledge that you've most likely torn my home up in shreds. Why can't you stay in your own damn apartment."

I smile, "because I miss you. And me tearing up your apartment isn't so bad, that's only me warming up." She tousles my hair playfully. "Hey!" I pout. "So really, how are you feeling?" "Well, on the left side of my body where the stitches were feels a bit stiff and itchy, and my head still hurts a bit as if I've been hit with a ton of bricks. But other than that, I think I'm going to survive."

She nods her head, "that's good to hear, and since we're in the hospital, why don't we get that tattoo of yours removed?" I clutch my stomach protectively, "Ba-chan, we've talked about this! This isn't a tattoo, it is a birthmark!"

I see a flicker of sadness flash across her face, but it's gone so fast I can't help wondering if I just imagined it. "I know, I know. Just remember, don't tell anyone that." I nodded bored at the tiring lecture. "I've heard it all before Ba-chan, I know."

She let out a weary sigh, "good. And stop calling me Ba-chan or I'll add injury to your insult!" "That's not how it goes." I called after her as she started to leave. "I know, but I like my version better." She winked before leaving.

**Sasuke's POV:**

As I watch quietly as the members of the wolf clan hustle about preparing for Blood Moon Festival, I wonder why it is such a big event. The Blood Moon Festival celebrated the clan members who either already had a mate, or those who were getting mates. What was so special about having a mate? They seemed more like a weakness, someone who would constantly nag and get in the way.

Sighing, I can't help but worry about how fast time is going by. Things were going to get bad if my soon to be mate wasn't found soon. '_Why do these things always happen to me?_' I think angrily to myself. "Oi, Sasuke!" I turned to the voice to see a feisty blur of energy jumping up and down. "Hey, hey, hey! Guess what!" I rub my temples in annoyance. "What is it, Lee?"

"Kakashi says that they may have found your soon to be mate!" I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, "is that so." Lee jumped up and down faster, if that was even possible, "yup, and he said that there was a mistake about the birthmark's location, it's on his stomach not his hand. And he told me to tell you to go meet him at the back of the clan den!" His jumping around was making me more irritated by the minute, and if it continued, I was most likely going to tear his face off. "Lee, why don't you go and find Sakura. I'm sure she would love your company."

His jumping ceased immediately and blushing, he looked nervously to the ground, "do you really think so?" I turned away and began to make my way to the den. I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, "yea, sure." I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know that Lee had practically darted away in search of his crush.

This whole mating business was getting on my nerves. First we knew where my soon to be mate was, but the next day he was suddenly transferred. No information could be released, and without it, searching for him was nearly impossible. Then his birthmark is suddenly on his stomach instead of his hand? But that wasn't the worst of it. _'Why did my mate have to be male?'_ I thought to myself grudgingly. _'Why did I even have to be mated in the first place anyways?'_

For the clan members, having a mate of the same sex wasn't a problem. You could still mate and reproduce. If you were a clan member, you'd go through changes to prepare your body to be either the alpha male or the bitch. Such transformations were painful as hell, but I suppose they were worth it to be in such a clan with unnatural powers. _''And not be accepted by the society that you've grown up in,'_ I thought bitterly._  
_

"Thinking hard I see." I looked up at Kakashi. "Did you find him, or are you just going to waste even more of my time?" "Someone is grumpy today…" "Kakashi," I growl warningly. "Ok, fine. Yes we've figured what hospital he's staying at. He's transferred from the Hyuuga Hospital, to a small clinic hospital run by his guardian." "Shall we get this over with?"

The older of the two looked at the nonexistence watch on his wrist, "well seeing how the Blood Moon Festival is only two days away, I suppose we should." I shake my head at his unnecessarily annoying playfulness, "just hurry up, before I kick your ass."

**Naruto's POV:**

"Ba-chan, why do I have to tell people that my birthmark is a tattoo?" "Because it will keep you out of trouble," she stated. "What kind of trouble does a birthmark make?" I wondered outloud. "Just remember my warning. Even if someone, anyone, says that they know it is a birthmark, argue and say it is a tattoo." She scolded.

"What if it's someone I trust?" Tsunade shook her head, "you can't tell anyone. The only ones who should know what it really is, is me and you. Got it?" I nodded. It was silent for a moment, and I was begining to get figidy. "What if I tell a cat?" Tsunade smacked me on the head, "damn it Naruto! No one!"

"Ok, jeez. You didn't have to hit me so hard, I was only kidding," I huffed innocently, rubbing my sore head. I try shifting into a more comfortable position in the hospital bed, but it is useless. "Ba-chan, how long will it be until I get to go home?" She eyed me exasperated, "I've told you to stop calling me that, and I don't know when you'll be able to come home. As soon as your wounds have healed up and you are feeling well possibly. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"Tsunade.. that woman, the one with the bright ass pink hair, I swear I saw what I saw. She transformed into a wolf covered in dark pink fur." Tsunade looked pain stricken, "just forget what you saw." I looked at her hard, "you don't think I'm crazy. Do you?" Tsunade sighed, "of course not. Just push all thoughts about it out of your mind. It will keep you safe and far away from _them_." "Who are they?" I asked curiously. She shook her head, "don't worry about it. Like I said, forget about it and just lay back and relax. If you behave really well, I promise I'll take you home today."

"Alright!" I smiled. Tsunade didn't smile back; she looked worriedly out the window. I looked too, but nothing worth focusing on was out there. "Ba-chan?" I called softly. She didn't respond. _'Why is she so afraid?'_ I thought quietly.

**- (Time Skip) -**

"You ready?" I nod as I grab my bag. It hurt to walk, but it was tolerable. We walked out of the clinic, and I sighed in relief as fresh air greeted my nose. "Finally! I was getting tired of smelling death and antibiotics!" Tsunade gave me a disapproving look, "you should be glad for those smells, they kept you from falling into a sleep that you would never wake up from."

"They kept me from falling asleep period." I joked. She gave a small laugh, but still looked troubled. "Ba-I mean Tsunade," I corrected as she gave me a look, "why do you look so stressed." She shook her head, "don't worry about it. Just remember what I said." "Fine."

We got into Tsunade's car and drove in silence to the small apartment that I stayed in alone. Years ago, I was a young orphan hopping from one orphange to another before I finally met Tsunade. When I met her, the first thing out of her mouth was I dont' take any kind of bullshit from anyone so don't even think about it!

As a child, I would literally run up walls and break anything that I came in contact with. Even now, I was pretty much the same. Any other person might have said 'fuck it' and threw my ass out, but not Tsunade. She did kick my ass out, but into an apartment that I could call my own. She helped me so many times, and there was no way that I could thank her enough.

Looking up, I realized we were already at my apartment, but no one made a move to get out. Turning towards Tsunade, I could still see that pained expression on her face. "Tsunade?" She was looking at some guy standing by a tree, not three feet from us. He too was watching us. "Naruto." I jumped slightly at the serious tone that came from Tsunade. "Yea?" "I want you to run into your apartment, and lock yourself in there." I gave her a confused look, "what! Why?" She turned quickly towards me and in a harsh tone, "just do it! Go and don't stop to talk to anyone, don't even look back over your shoulder. I'll call your house phone when you can come out, okay?"

I nodded quickly. "Go. Now!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

This place was a dump. Hard to believe my soon to be mate actually lived like this. Getting inside his apartment wasn't too hard, the locks were crappy as hell. I feel my ears prick as I hear a car stop in front of the apartment, and looking out the dirty window, I could see it was my soon to be mate and his guardian.

Kakashi insisted that the only way to get him would be to trap him from both the outside and inside. The only thing that would be difficult would be his guardian. I scoffed, _'as if a mere human could stop me.' _I could see that the guardian had already spotted Kakashi, and neither of the two exited the car.

Suddenly the passenger side opened, and the smaller of the two in the car exited out before sprinting towards his apartment. Where I was waiting for him.

I turned towards the door and waited, I could hear the male fumbling with his keys before realizing the door was already broken open. "Who the hell are you?" Finally, for the first time I was seeing my mate. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and three distantive lines on each his cheek. Not very attractive, but I guess he could be worse.

"Hey are you listening to me! I said who are you!" I rubbed my head, "damn, out of the humans I had to get one with the biggest mouth." The blonde was fuming, "loud! Who the fuck are you calling loud! Why are you in my apartment!" I stepped closer to him, to which he immediately stepped back. "If it's money you want, I don't have any." He yelped. I ignored him, "maybe there's been a mistake. There is no way you are the one destined to be my mate."

He growled, "mate? What the fuck are you talking about! There's definitely been a mistake, Naruto Uzumaki is no one's bitch!" I had to hold back a laugh at his words, he hit the mark on exactly what he was going to be. I stepped back from him and put my hand on my chin in thought, "there's a chance there could be a mistake, but there is only one way to make sure. Lift up your shirt."

The blonde, or Naruto, turned red immediately, "w-what! You fucking pervert, why would I do that?" I eyed him carefully before sticking out my hand, showing him my birthmark, "you have this on your stomach?" I watched the blonde study my spiral birthmark, and he seemed to think vigilantly before speaking, "yes, but it's a tattoo."

I wrinkled my nose, "a tattoo?" He nodded, "yup. Got it on a dare." I growled, "show me."

**Naruto's POV:**

What the fuck? Show him? "Why the hell is it so important?" I snapped. He kept staring at me, making me feel all uncomfortable and nervous. It was irritating! "I need to see it to make sure there is no mistake." "How the hell is a tattoo and a mark on your hand going to determine if there is a mistake! I'm telling right now there is a mistake."

He seemed pissed, "if there really is a chance your telling the truth and that mark on your stomach is a tattoo, I'll leave. But if it is real, and it matches my mark, you'll belong to me." This asshole was getting on my nerves, "you're fucking crazy! Get out of my home!"

"Show me."

"No!"

"Now!" I jumped as he suddenly moved towards me. My back hit the wall as he came uncomfortably close to my face. "If it's just a tattoo, why are you afraid to show me?" The asshole drawled. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it enough to see my mark. "This doesn't look like a tattoo to me." The teme said quietly to himself. He began to trace the spiral on my stomach, and feeling uncomfortable, I tried to push him away. "Hey fucking stop that!"

I pushed harder, but his strength was inhuman! He only needed one arm to push me against the wall, "tell me the truth. This isn't really a tattoo is it?"

**"Even if someone, anyone, says that they know it is a birthmark, argue and say it is a tattoo."**

Tsunade's warning came back to me. "It's a tattoo." I said firmly. The obsidian eyed boy stared hard at it again. He began to trace it again before licking it. "Hey what the-" He looked back up to me with a sort of possessive look in his eyes, silencing me. "You're mine."

**Yay! Done. Sorry, this chapter was really long due... The updates are going very slow, but I'm trying. I've stayed up until three in the morning typing for three days straight...Well hope you enjoyed! Please review! Well till next time!**


End file.
